1. Field
This document relates to a method of controlling a mobile communication device equipped with a touch screen, and a communication device and a method of executing functions thereof.
2. Related Art
In general, communication devices refer to devices equipped with one or more of audio/video communication function, information input/output functions, a data storage function and the like.
In recent years, a communication device has become adapted to be able to perform a variety of functions, such as image capturing of still images, motion images, etc., the play of multimedia files such as music files or motion image files, game, reception/output of broadcasting, and road guide services, in addition to the above functions and, therefore, has been implemented as a complex multimedia player.
In order to implement complicated functions, a variety of new attempts have been made to this multimedia player from a hardware or software point of view. For example, in order for users to search or select functions easily and conveniently, a user interface (UI) environment implemented in various ways has been provided. There is also an increasing interest in a touch screen, that is, a device adapted to receive information in a touch manner and display received information.
According to the prior art, a communication device can perform various operations associated with a counterpart device, such as transmission of a call/message to a counterpart.
However, this makes a user troublesome because he must input every telephone number of a counterpart's device that will receive his call/message. Further, a user must perform several times of key operations in order to select a specific one of various operations associated with a counterpart device.